Let Your Fingers Do The Talking
by pdljmpr6
Summary: She was the only thing he got in his third divorce that he actually wanted to keep. Abby/Gibbs friendship


**A/N:** I've read several fics about how Abby and Gibbs met but since I don't think any have been cooberated by the show (btw, if anybody knows how I can see the two epis of JAG that introduced NCIS, I'd love to hear about it) this is my take. Enjoy! -pj

She is the only thing he got in his third divorce that he actually wanted to keep. When they'd met she was one year out of high school and well on her way to a double masters in Criminology and Forensic Science. She'd been a mass of walking contradictions. Goth clothes and a sunny personality, analytical mind and a preoccupation with the supernatural, and if he thought about it, she hadn't really changed since her mother's birthday party that summer ten years ago…

Gibbs was usually able to get out of such social inconveniences as his wife's friends' fortieth with a pressing case, but no such luck tonight. He was standing alone off to one side of the room, a beer in one hand and watching silently as Steph and Gloria signed on the other side of the room. After about an hour of glares tossed in his direction from Steph who wanted him to 'mingle', Abby sidled up to him. To his relief the girl remained silent, casually sipping her own beer and watching the other party-goers.

Suddenly she laughed out loud and he looked at her. No one had said anything.

She turned to him, black lips spread in a smile, "a fan of ballet, huh?"

Pure force of habit and training were all that kept him from spitting his drink out all over himself and he schooled his features before looking at her. Abby's grin didn't falter.

Her eyes crinkled with amusement at his discomfort, which she somehow sensed from his outwardly dismissive posture, and said, "always preferred the Ice Capades, myself," then returned to watching the other partiers.

The corners of his lips bent up but he did not respond.

Abby looked over at the two women in the corner at then back at Gibbs.

_Do you sign?_ she asked with her hands.

Gibbs knew enough to know he didn't know and shook his head.

Abby gave him a cockeyed grin, "you probably should learn. You have no idea the things people will say when they know you can't understand them."

At this Gibbs flashed his blue eyes suspiciously over at his wife and then back to Abby.

"What are they saying?" he asked finally.

Abby's smile was both mischievous and sympathetic, "Steph's promising you'll help my parents move into the new house next month."

Gibbs pursed his lips and tightened his jaw glancing once more at his wife's back.

Abby looked at him and tilted her head. Then without preamble she reached out, took his beer and set their on the windowsill behind her.

"Okay, make your hands like this," Abby took one finger and pressed it to her shoulder, "and draw it across your body to your other shoulder."

Gibbs stared at her, glancing down at her hands and back up again, "why?" he asked impatiently.

Abby rolled her eyes, "just do it okay? C'mon, please?"

Gibbs sighed and reluctantly mimicked her movements.

"Okay, then hold your hands like this, and sort of twist them…no not like that, yeah, like that. Good. Now take one hand, make a fist with your thumb in front of it and then hold your hand out, okay right…" Abby continued giving him instructions, adjusting his hand position every now and then for several minutes. Finally she stood back, dropped her hands to her sides and gave him a self-satisfied smirk.

Gibbs furrowed his brow and dipped his head at her, "well? What did I say?"

"You just promised Steph would baby-sit my little brother the next time Gloria asks."

Gibbs looked over and saw Abby's mother suddenly pull his wife into a hug, Steph's body language clearly indicating she had no idea why she was receiving the impromptu embrace.

Gibbs smiled fully for the first time that evening and turned back to Abby, who was bobbing her head happily to the music.

"Show me that again," he said after a moment.

If it was even possible, Abby brightened further and raised her hands, "okay, start like this…"

_END_


End file.
